


Shakespeare Died A Long Time Ago (But I Don't Wanna Talk About Shakespeare)

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: Gendrya Oneshots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, arya's english lit professor, i guess, i think gendry teaches history or smthn, idk he's hot he has glasses, it's a freaking drabble and it makes no sense at all, professors at uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble with Gendry and Arya working at the same Uni as professors. I repeat, a drabble. I think it's fluffy. But idk really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare Died A Long Time Ago (But I Don't Wanna Talk About Shakespeare)

 

„We're doing Shakespeare.“, professor Stark said.

„ _No_!“

„Oh, come _on_!“

„ _Seriously_ , the guy's been dead for _centuries_ , do You plan to take just as much until we get this _over_ with?!“

„We've been doing his stuff for _weeks_ –„

  
„ _Enough_!“

The group of supposedly – adults – stopped with their complaints and had enough brains to at least look sheepish under their professor's scrutinizing glare.

Professor Stark was the newest addition to their University's teaching squad. She'd come 3 months ago, and had managed to win over the affection of most of her students, but apparently, Shakespeare had started getting on their nerves.

„Not that I don't understand how dull it can be to work over one author for a longer period of time, but... you seemed quite invested in our latest discussion on the common motive in his plays now, didn't you?“, she spoke in a low, steady tone, trying to entice a spark of agreement from her students. At first, she thought that the age gap – or more accurately, the lack of one – was going to be a problem. If she looked about their age, how could she get their respect?

But it hadn't taken her less time than anyone would have predicted. It seemed that the students there were quite happy to have a decent professor, even if her age was as close to theirs as it was, after the former failure. From everything she had heard upon her arrival, the ex-professor of English Literature had been quite... exquisite.

When she saw a student she knew by the name Mya Stone, she gave her approval to speak.

„We did. But we finished it. And, with all due respect, Professor, but the last discussion was much less enthusiastic than the one before that. Because as genius as he is, Shakespeare isn't anyone's most favourite writer.“, the girl said, and her professor almost said 'he is mine!', but that would have been a lie.

Professor Stark had the hots for Tolkien, Doyle and Christie.

„Also,“ another student, by the name of Mycah, jumped in, „We really drained the best discussions. And we thought we'd be starting with a new name today, as a matter of fact.“

They all watched as professor Stark closed her eyes, took a deep breath and seemed to focus on keeping her breathing even.

That's what they saw.

What they didn't see was the girl behind the professor's desk.

Arya had had a long, tiring night, and she had forgotten to take the material for the lecture on another writer. She knew she had everything about Shakespeare back at the Uni, so she thought she'd pull out the little details they didn't work through during the last classes.

Obviously, her students despise the sole mention of another Shakespeare-inspired class.

And honestly, Arya wouldn't mind. But guilt had been eating her alive and she really hoped blurting out a few very embarrassing word would not be the future scenario for the class.

„Okay.“ She said and opened her eyes, giving them a small, encouraging smile. „Okay. How about we have a free topic today?“

„What's that?“ Mya frowned and Arya felt herself filling with power again.

„Easy. I give you a few words...“

And so it went. She held the complete class on the brink of their seats till the end. Words flew around like arrows, thoughts and statements brought down one by one, like they were being plunged on with a hammer, and as she sat behind her desk, collecting her papers as the students slowly filled out, Arya couldn't hide the big grin on her face.

„Professor Stark?“

She sighed and stood up from her chair. „How may I help you?“

„I think you forgot something at my place last night.“

She swivelled around to face a tall, grinning man, holding up her papers on the author she had planned for the day. „You just couldn't have come before class?“ she snapped and crossed the distance between them to grasp the papers in his fist.

„Na-ah.“ He backed away, the thin sheets slipping through her fingers. When he raised his fist up above her reach, she huffed in frustration. „Now, now. Is that a way to greet your boyfriend?“

Arya narrowed her eyes at his handsome, still grinning face. „You're _not_ my boyfriend.“

„Formalities. And you didn't answer my question.“ Gendry winked at her and she felt her blood boil. She _wanted_ to stay mad at him, but he really was handsome. And the fact that she could see his glasses peeking out from his pocket didn't really help her frustration. He looked great with those glasses on, a proper professor and all.

Gendry wouldn't be a problem at all, especially when it came to having a relationship (she really would like one with him), but there was the simple truth of him teaching at the same University as her.

„I thought that was a rhetorical question.“ She plainly said, eyeing the papers in his hand, wondering if she could jump high enough to reach them.

„Smart-arse.“

„I'm a professor.“ She quirked one eyebrow at him. „I know my job.“

„And you use it as an advantage.“ Gendry leaned down a bit, and for a moment, Arya wondered if he knew he was doing it. After all, she caught herself leaning into him one to many times. There are hot guys, there are gorgeous guys, and then there's Gendry. That was how her scale worked. And she hated the fact that he seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his. That made it all so much harder to resist.

„For the lack of height or muscle.“ She smiled. „I have to use something.“

„Oh, I think we both know that you use way more than what meets the eye.“ He told her darkly, and now Arya noticed how his lips were a mere inch from hers, and how somehow, her hand held the front of his shirt tightly, and that Gendry certainly wasn't the only one leaning in.

„True.“ She smirked once more. „I know how you love it when we play with words.“

He did. He enjoyed her being a literature professor more than she did, sometimes. Gendry was smart – but he had a thing for bickering with her. Before and during sex, actually. Sometimes after, but that always turned out a lot more emotional than they were used to.

„And I know how you love it when we play with... other things.“ He smiled against her lips before pressing her fully against his body and swallowing her retort with his lips.

Yeah, he wasn't her boyfriend.

But she was sure as hell that one day he would be.

 

That night at his place, as he slowly made his way down her body, making her arch against his lips because he knew well all of her sensitive spots (and damn, he used them well), Arya remembered that thought.

„Hey, Gen?“ she gasped out. He was back over her in a moment, his eyes sparkling with desire and excitement that made him adorable and insanely sexy at the same time. „Wanna go out sometime?“

He rolled his eyes. „Yeah sure, just let me fetch my coat.“

„Not... right _now_.“ She moaned. „I'd prefer it if you stayed inside for a while.“

„Oh? You want me _inside_?“ he smiled warmly as she laughed, and she remembered all of a sudden why this thing with Gendry wasn't purely platonic. Because even with them naked and hot and wanting against each other, he still looked at her and smiled at her with that adoration, looking straight into her eyes. „I think I can work with that.“

And with that, he pushed his hips into hers, making her forget any date plans (and everything else, really) for a while.

Later, as they lay closely together, her head in the crook of his neck, his hands drawing shapes on her naked back, he cleared his throat.

„What?“ she mussed into the skin of his neck, where she could feel the erratic beat of his heart.

„About that date...“

Arya could practically hear the smile in his voice. „I'm free tomorrow afternoon.“

 

 


End file.
